


Did He Really Care About That Boy?

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Series: Randomized FanFiction [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: All other members of the investigation team are mentioned, Blood, M/M, Yu’s parents are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Yu releases his last breaths as Adachi starts regreting his actions.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji, Tohru Adachi & Seta Souji
Series: Randomized FanFiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631191
Kudos: 52





	Did He Really Care About That Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Through a wheel decider it was decided that this would be my prompt:  
> Persona/Persona 4/Adachi Tohru x Narukami Yu/Angst
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first the first part of my randomized prompt fanfiction!

Adachi stared at the boy in front of him, usual grey hair matted with blood. ”Why are you being so quiet?” Adachi asked, the teenager didn't say anything, he just released a shallow breath. ”Got all the fight knocked out of you, kid?” he laughed. The teenager again didn't respond, in fact he didn't even release another breath. Adachi bent down to the body laying against the wall, he grasped the grey blood matted hair in his fist ”Come on, get up, ” he got close to the boy’s face. ”Come on, Mr leader, get up and fight me!” He yelled throwing the boy back, Yu’s head hit the wall then his limp body fell over onto the blood covered floor. 

_ Haha he really did go to far didn’t he?  _ Adachi laughed as he stared into the cloudy grey eyes of the boy, but part of him was hurt by the scene, he really did enjoy the games he played with boy...yes he could still continue the games with the rest of the boy’s group but it wasn’t the same without Yu. He knew it was Yu’s fault, he should of summoned his Persona as soon as he walked into the room, he shouldn’t have trusted that adachi wouldn’t shoot him, he should of never came here alone...It was his fault for being so stupid and trusting. But if it was Yu’s fault then why are tears falling out his eyes? Why is regret starting to build within him? Why did he kill the boy? Just because he could...maybe. 

He knew he had better chances of winning with the boy dead, the rest of his group of trouble makers will so discouraged, but he couldn’t help but to imagine Dojima being left without a friend/coworker, nephew, and daughter all in one week...life is so cruel. He imagined the Junes kid trying to lead the group, but failing and breaking down not being able to handle the death of his partner. The rest of Yu’s friends ignoring each other to mourn the person that helped them so much. He imagined Yu’s oh so ’busy’ parents regretting ever sending their son to such a horrible town, they would probably partly blame Dojima...and then Dojima would be nephewless, daughterless, and sisterless...he would be completely alone. And then there was Adcahi... he sighed, remembering all those times they spent at Junes together, he remembered the nights at Dojima’s house talking with Yu and Nanako. Adachi wiped his tears, why was he crying?  _ Why was he crying????? _

Did he really care about that boy?

_** Did he really care about that boy? ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
